One-shot - O amor eterno de um vampiro
by seeusouperva
Summary: Sinopse: Edward passou 1000 anos sozinho sem o amor de sua vida. Quando sua mulher estava morta em seus braços ele prometeu a seu corpo morto que tentaria de tudo para trazê-la de volta. Isso era impossível. Mas uma bruxa com o dom da clarividência lhe deu um único fio de esperança. 1000 anos se passariam, no dia em que os portais entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos se abrissem..


Sinopse:

Edward passou 1000 anos sozinho sem o amor de sua vida. Quando sua mulher estava morta em seus braços ele prometeu a seu corpo morto que tentaria de tudo para trazê-la de volta. Mas isso era impossível. Mas uma bruxa com o dom da clarividência lhe deu um único fio de esperança. 1000 anos se passariam então no dia em que os portais entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos se abrissem ela voltaria para seus braços. No dia do Halloween.

— Acalme-se Edward! — Emmett me disse pela décima vez, o que só alimentou minha raiva.

— Foda-se! Como pode pedir para me acalmar? Sabe que dia é hoje. Minha Bella volta para meus braços hoje. — Gritei em sua cara.

Continuei andando de um lado para o outro em frente ao meu trono. A vidente me disse que 1000 anos se passariam e no primeiro Samhain após o aniversário de morte de minha mulher ela voltaria para mim. A noite em que os portais entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos se abririam.

Eu não sabia o que esperar. No salão de festas ao lado já se iniciava a festa que eu organizei para comemorar sua volta. Ela voltaria como vampira? Ela morreu uma vampira. Ou voltaria como a Flor humana que foi um dia? Antes de transformá-la em minha mulher? Ela era doce, tímida, suas bochechas avermelhavam quando pegava meu olhar sobre ela.

— Sua mulher voltará para você, meu irmão, tenha fé. Isabella amou você como nenhuma outra mulher amou um homem antes, ela encontrará seu caminho de volta.

— Ela me amou não foi? — um pequeno sorriso torto se formou em meus lábios apesar da tensão.

Meus pensamentos voltaram para aquele dia...

 **1701 anos atrás**

— Tragam mais vinho e comida. — Eu gritei.

Estávamos comemorando nossa vitória; lutamos contra o reino dos McDonald's, um reino que era além das minhas fronteiras; um reino vizinho famoso por tomar terras que não lhe pertenciam; mas não Arcadian, minha terra, meu reino. O bastardo achava que podia tomar o que era meu. Eles pagaram como deveria. Suas cabeças estavam penduradas em lanças pelas terras de seu próprio reino. Eles não teriam nenhuma chance. Não comigo sendo um vampiro e meu exército de homens humanos e vampiros sendo tão bem treinados. Deixei meu irmão a frente do novo reino que se formaria lá. Ele cuidaria das mulheres e crianças. As trataria bem.

Um cheiro delicioso alcançou meu nariz quando a comida veio a minha mesa, não sentia fome, não de comida, não mais, mas poderia comer com meus homens. Honrá-los pela sua bravura. Essa noite eu escolheria uma mulher para esquentar minha cama, assim como todos os outros. Então alimentaria minhas fomes: de sangue e de sexo.

Um cheiro ainda melhor do que a comida alcançou meu nariz. Um cheiro de mulher... como nenhum outro que já senti. Meu corpo se esquentou, meu pau elevou-se quase até estourar minhas vestes. Eu esquadrinhei meu olhar pelo salão, mas ele estava apinhado de guerreiros e mulheres em seus colos.

— Senhor? — uma voz sussurrou ao meu lado.

Eu rosnei para a anciã parada ao meu lado, que me tirou da minha procura e ela se encolheu de medo.

Eu tentei me acalmar. A mulher trabalhava na cozinha, mas não poderia recordar seu nome.

— O que é? — perguntei rispidamente.

— E-Eu... Eu q-queria pedir sua ajuda, meu Senhor. Eu encontrei uma menina muda, ela estava vagando pela estrada quando fui buscar vegetais, ao lado do Castelo. Ela estava imunda, descalça e assustada...

— Pode cuidar dela. Não me importo. — voltei a esquadrinhar o salão a procura daquele cheiro.

— Eu a tratei. Isso ocorreu quando o exército estava marchando para o reino inimigo. Eu a coloquei para trabalhar de criada aqui no salão. — ela voltou a falar e lhe olhei impaciente. Ela engoliu em seco. — O motivo de eu precisar de ajuda, é que... bem. Os homens estão animados por causa da Vitória. — eu arqueei minha sombrancelha para ela e ela rapidamente tentou se corrigir. — O que é totalmente justo depois de tanta bravura. Mas... É que estão mexendo com ela. Ela é só uma jovem tímida, não deve ter mais que 17 anos, e dois homens já passaram as mãos em sua... em seu traseiro. E um a fez sentar em seu colo. Ela tentou se soltar, mas ele a segurou ali.

Porra se tinha uma coisa que eu não permitia era abusar de uma mulher contra sua vontade. Minha própria mãe foi vítima de uma violação. Violação essa que me gerou. Ela me deu tanto amor quanto podia, mesmo meu rosto sendo a lembrança de seu sofrimento. Isso foi há mais de 100 anos e ainda podia lembrar de seu rosto magro com lagrimas nos olhos. Éramos pobres e ela lutava para me dar comida e o que vestir no frio da Highlanders.

— Porra... mostre-me onde ela está. — eu disse. Ela apontou para uma mesa ao lado das portas.

Meu coração parou. Minha cabeça girou e meu pau com certeza estourou minha braguilha. A criatura ela completamente encantadora, a coisa mais linda que já vi. Sua pele alva sem nenhuma mácula, seus cabelos negros e lisos caindo sobre seus ombros como as águas de um rio e bochechas avermelhadas pelo esforço de fugir do guerreiro, com as mãos em volta de seus quadris. Filho da puta.

Eu rosnei. _MINHA! COMPANHEIRA. MINHA PARA POSSUIR, PARA PROCRIAR._

Aquele merdinha tocava o que me pertencia. Eu caminhei em direção a eles, minhas mãos coçaram para espremer a vida fora daquele bastardo. Vou dar suas bolas para meus cachorros.

— Vamos gostosinha, dê um beijinho no papai aqui. — ele era 30 anos mais velho do que ela e achava que tinha alguma chance com minha mulher. Os homens riam em sua volta.

— James — ele ficou tenso e pulou da cadeira. Minha menina caiu de seu colo ao chão. Eu a ajudei ficar em pé. Sua pele era suave e macia. Nossos olhos se encontraram e ela corou, rapidamente desviando o olhar. Ela correu para trás de mim, quando James tentou agarrá-la novamente. _NEM MORTO PORRA!_ Aquele rato bêbado. Eu rosnei para ele, e ele baixou a mão. Me aproximei segurando na gola de sua roupa e o elevei do chão. Seus olhos se arregalaram de medo e ele tremeu. Ele era um humano morto se olhasse para ela de novo.

— Escute-me seu merdinha. — Gritei, o salão rapidamente se silenciou. — Não volte a tocar no que é meu. Se quiser morrer me diga e eu lhe mato em um instante.

— Pe-perdoe-me meu senhor. Eu não sabia que ela era sua. — eu podia sentir o cheiro fétido de seu medo.

— Saia do salão. — ele correu aos tropeços. O resto dos homens riam de sua cara. — Estejam avisados. Ninguém toca na minha mulher, a menos que queira conhecer o diabo mais cedo.

Virei para procurar minha mulher, mas ela não estava à vista. Segui seu cheiro. Fui até a cozinha e a anciã estava lá.

— Onde ela foi? — eu rosnei. Seu cheiro estava por todo lugar.

— Ela foi para meus aposentos s-senhor.

— Leve-me até lá.

Ela me levou até a ala das criadas. E parou em frente a uma porta.

— Volte para a cozinha.

— Mas se-senhor...

— Agora! — vociferei. Eu aera agradecido a ela por cuidar de minha mulher, mas nesse momento nada ficaria entre nós.

Eu entrei no quarto e minha mulher estava deitada em uma manta no chão suas costas viradas para mim. Estava encolhida. Mas podia ver seu corpo tremer. Seu coração retumbava. Sua respiração estava acelerada. Ela estava assustada por minha causa, por causa daquele desgraçado?

— Amor? — ela não se moveu.

Ajoelhei-me atrás dela e passei os dedos sobre seu braço nu, dos ombros delicados até seu pulso. Tão suave... Ela tremeu e sua pele ficou toda arrepiada. Eu me voltei louco com seu cheiro. Aqui neste quarto não tinha nada que sobrepujasse seu aroma sedutor. O cheiro de sua inocência, de sua bocetinha molhada. Porra, ela estava molhada. _MINHA!_

Ela girou e olhou para mim. Suas bochechas coradas. Uma virgenzinha deliciosa e toda minha. Seu corpo magro estava a minha mercê. Pronto para ser tomado. Ela tremeu sob meu olhar. Eu estava olhando para ela como um lobo olha ao cordeiro. Mexi em meu pênis dolorido. Ela seguiu meu movimento arregalou os olhos e corou.

— Como se chama, minha donzela deliciosa? — Perguntei com um sorriso.

Ela não respondeu, apenas sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

— É mesmo muda? — ela assentiu.

— Tem um nome, amor? — ela deu de ombros.

— Não se lembra? — ela novamente negou.

— Gostaria que eu lhe desse um nome? — ela parou para pensar então timidamente assentiu.

Eu baixei meu rosto até estar próximo ao seu rosto. Seus olhos alargaram lindamente. Seu hálito doce quando ela suspirou. Contra seus lábios eu sussurrei. — Isabella. Por que você linda demais. Alguém já beijou esses lábios doces, Isabella?

Ela negou com a cabeça. Sua pequena língua saiu para molhar os lábios, e eu grunhi de necessidade. Essa boquinha jovem e inexperiente no meu se sentiria o céu. Eu poderia ensiná-la a fazer tantas coisas.

Minha língua penetrou seus lábios macios. A beijei vorazmente por alguns minutos até que ela estava sem folego. Minha menina era humana, por enquanto. Seu gosto em minha boca foi o suficiente para me deixar ao ponto de ruptura. Arrastei-me para entre suas pernas sem nunca largar esses lábios deliciosos. Levantei seu vestido que ela tentou segurar modestamente, mas eu não seria negado. Ela ficou nua a minha frente e eu olhei para seu corpo suculento. Seus seios eram pequenos, com pequenos mamilos rosas que ansiavam para serem mamados. Iria amamentar-me naqueles peitinhos lindos. Foram feitos para minha boca, língua e dentes. Eles caberiam perfeitamente em minha mão. Eu os beliscaria e a teria mais sensível do que já era.

Meus olhos caminharam por seu estomago magro, ela estava muito magra, mas isso não eclipsava sua beleza. A alimentarei durante um tempo antes de transformá-la. Mal podia conter-me ao pensar em seu corpo mais cheio, mais exuberante do era agora. Meus dedos beliscaram seus bicos alongados e ela gemeu. Continuei o caminho por seus quadris até a Flor que ela tinha entre suas pernas. Mamaria ali também. Chuparia seu pequeno broto entre suas pernas, lamberia seu gozo como um gato lambendo leite. Como um homem perdido no deserto das terras ao sul que encontrou água depois de um longo tempo. Eu então morderia a parte interna de suas coxas e deixaria seu sangue quente e convidativo fluir para minha língua enquanto aspirava o cheiro de sua bocetinha linda toda molhada.

Deitei-me sobre seu corpo, meus braços apoiados no chão ao lado de sua cabeça.

— Você entende que me pertence agora? — eu sussurrei. — Que vou lamber cada pedaço de seu corpo? Que vou entrar entre suas pernas e encher você com minha semente? Sua barriga irá inchar com meus filhos. — ela estava com os olhos arregalados e ofegava com dificuldade. — Você será minha para sempre. Seu corpo será meu. Esses peitinhos deliciosos serão mamados até esses biquinhos rosas ficarem vermelhos e inchados, apenas por mim. Seus orgasmos serão todos dados por mim. E não se engane, minha Isabella, por que não estou perguntando ou pedindo. Estou lhe avisando. Ninguém nunca mais vai tocar em você, não se quiserem viver. Você entende isso?

Ela engoliu em seco e suas pupilas dilataram. Ela estava com tesão, e dada a sua idade, poderia apostar que era primeira vez que sentia isso.

— Responda-me, Isabella. — eu repeti duramente. Era melhor ela entender agora que ela era minha. E que eu mantenho o que é meu.

Ela assentiu rapidamente.

Eu rosnei. Essa mulher seria minha morte. Envolvi minha boca em torno de um dos picos de seus seios. Ela gemeu e arqueou mais em minha direção. Suguei até cumprir o que prometi, seus botões ficaram vermelhos e inchados, amanhã estariam roxos. Minha marca nela. Passei o dedo por cima de seu bico vermelho e ele estava mais sensível ainda. Fiz o mesmo com seu outro seio. Desci beijos por sua barriga que logo estaria inchada com meu bebê. Ela choramingou.

Ela tremeu quando cheguei entre suas coxas. Abri suas pernas tão delicadamente quanto poderia e as coloquei sobre meus ombros, enquanto me agachava entre elas. Sua bucetinha ficou aberta na minha cara. Seu cheiro doce ficaria gravado em minha mente para sempre, assim como sua aparência tão molhada e inchada e rosa. Lambi meus lábios com fome. Ela tentou impedir minha cabeça de abaixar, mas nada me impediria. Lambi seu pequeno botão ela liberou um grito mudo. Lambi seus lábios internos molhados que pareciam pétalas de rosas. Seus dedos agarraram meus cabelos.

Ela gozou rapidamente. Ela era tão sensível... e toda minha. Ainda perdida em meio ao gozo que lhe dei eu a mordi onde sua veia pulsava novão entre sua bocetinha pequena e sua coxa macia. Seu sangue era delicioso, o melhor e mais saboroso que já provei. Ele fluiu quente em meus lábios e tão saboroso. Lutei para parar de sugar.

Ela teve outro orgasmo, mordidas de vampiro traziam grande prazer aos humanos. Tirei minhas vestes mais rápido do que tinha feito na vida. Meu membro estava em pé e glorioso pronto para entrar na bocetinha virgem de minha mulher. Para tomar o que é meu. Com meu corpo acima do dela eu pressionei a ponta do meu membro entre os lábios encharcados dela. Ela arregalou aqueles olhinhos brilhantes para mim novamente.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Ela era cativante. Sua surpresa ao sentir-me indo lenta e profundamente dentro dela era apaixonante, meu membro encontrou a barreira suave dentro dela. Sua bucetinha contraiu e me apertou como uma luva apertada. Circulei seu botão com meu dedo para aliviar a pressão.

Não queria machucá-la. Nunca. Quando ela estava gozando novamente eu a penetrei rapidamente. Ela gemeu de dor e suas unhas fincaram em minhas costas. Fechei meus olhos em busca de controle. CASA. Era como se tivesse estado perdido por toda vida e finalmente retornado para casa.

Ela aliviou seu aperto em mim então comecei a me mover primeiro devagar e então forte e vigorosamente. Estava batendo duro e profundamente dentro dela, que me apertava como uma luva. PORRA TÃO APERTADA! Minha Isabella apertava suas unhas em meus braços e instintivamente fechou suas pernas ao redor dos meus quadris. Ela gozou mais 2 vezes antes de eu acompanhá-la. Minha semente enchendo seu útero... Marcando-a com meu cheiro. Ela era minha. Para sempre.

— Minha! — rosnei com minha testa colada a dela. Nossos olhos presos.

Depois do que pareceram horas eu me levantei de cima dela e a olhei por completo. Ela tentou se cobrir com o vestido e eu a deixei. Eu a ajudei a colocar o vestido novamente. Ela me olhou com um misto de confusão e decepção.

Eu abri a porta e ela estendeu a mão, achou que eu ia embora. Que tinha acabado com ela. Eu sorri para ela. Não estava indo embora estava abrindo a porta para que não precisasse usar as mãos. Eu a elevei de repente e ela deu um grito mudo, seus braços embaralhados pelo desespero de não cair, se seguraram em meu pescoço. Mas não a deixaria cair. Nunca.

— Encoste em meu peito, minha Bella. — sussurrei entre seus cabelos. — Vou levá-la para nosso quarto.

Ela sorriu timidamente. E fez o que pedi.

 **Dias atuais...**

— Edward! Coocou. Terra para Edward. — Emmett estava estalando seus dedos em minha cara. Eu estava parado no meio do salão do trono olhando para o nada. O nada que tinha sido minha vida sem Isabella. Eu suspirei, estava cansado de viver sem minha mulher ao meu lado. Eu tive tão pouco tempo com ela em meus braços. Apenas 1 ano. O melhor ano da minha vida.

— Quando ela irá aparecer? Por onde? — eu agarrei meus cabelos em frustação e implorei aos céus. — Venha para mim, Isabella... Meu amor.

Eu quase podia sentir seu gosto em minha língua, seu cheiro quando estava de olhos fechados... Engasguei e abri meus olhos. SEU CHEIRO!

— Ela está aqui! — Vociferei. Eu corri para encontrar o amor da minha vida.

 **POV BELLA**

— Gostosa nós vamos nos divertir demais nessa festa. — Mike falou ao meu lado.

Eu sorri, mas internamente estava revirando meus olhos. Eu estava esperando a primeira oportunidade para me livrar dele. O que seria difícil com seus sentidos de vampiro. Ou não, com sua personalidade idiota.

Eu e Mike trabalhávamos na empresa Volturi, a maior empresa pertencente a vampiros na Inglaterra. Mike era meu supervisor. Todos os chefes eram vampiros. Mike dava em cima de mim desde que iniciei meu trabalho na empresa há 1 ano. Eu era uma estagiaria de 17 anos e agora estava efetivada depois que completei a maior idade. Mike devia já ter décadas de vida, embora não parecesse. Eu sempre o ignorei. Até ouvi-lo dizer a outro vampiro que viria nessa festa. Nesse castelo.

Desde que era criança, meu sonho era vir a esse castelo. Quantas vezes sonhei que entrava ali? Que estava dentro dessas paredes? Milhares de vezes. Algo me atraia por essas paredes de pedras frias. No alto daquela montanha ficava meu destino, eu tinha certeza. Eu sentava no banco de trás do carro de meus pais todos os dias para olhar para aquele castelo no alto tão inatingível. Ficava sentada enquanto eles faziam compras no mercado. Do estacionamento dava para ver o castelo no alto da montanha. Tão perto... e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. O senhor do castelo não deixava ninguém humano entrar. Era de conhecimento público que ele ela um vampiro, mas raramente ele era visto. Vampiros não podiam ser fotografados então ninguém sabia como ele realmente se parecia. Diziam que ele já foi um rei poderoso, que ainda hoje era o rei dos vampiros na Inglaterra. Se eu pudesse dar uma espiada nele. Foquei minha mente a me controlar a curiosidade e aproveitar a chance que eu tinha de ver o castelo.

O salão estava apinhado de gente. Todo mundo fantasiado para o Halloween. Agora espere aí. Para que vampiros iriam se fantasiar? Era a pergunta do século. Eles já não eram os monstros que saiam na noite para assustar as criancinhas? Sorrir para mim mesma, eu na verdade não tinha nada contra eles, mas nunca deixaria um me sugar. E zoar mentalmente era permitido, não é?

Vampiros sugavam sangue de pessoas em alguns assentos nos cantos. Outros estavam se agarrando na pista de dança. Era uma festa enorme e a maioria ali era vampiro com certeza, os poucos humanos provavelmente eram a "alimentação".

— Hum Mike, preciso ir ao banheiro. — sorrir amorosamente. Eu aceitei sair com ele quando disse que queria me levar àquela festa.

— Vou com você, gostosa. — meus dentes trituraram quando ele me chamou de gostosa novamente.

Será que ele sabia meu nome? Eu poderia me sentir mal por ele, mas sinceramente: ele era um porco. Pegou praticamente todas as garotas da empresa, ele era bonito com certeza, mas não me enchia os olhos. Eu queria mais. Eu queria me entregar para um homem que amasse, não para um cara que só queria entrar na minha calcinha e me chamava de gostosa toda hora.

— Não precisa, vou no banheiro... dar uma barrigada. — sorri amarelo para ele. Sério Bella que essa foi a melhor desculpa que conseguiu inventar?

Seu sorriso sumiu ele enrugou o nariz.

— Hum... eu vou pegar um vinho para você.

— Ok, obrigada. — Saí correndo em qualquer direção. Meu objetivo era olhar o castelo do lado de dentro. Se ninguém me pegasse. Ele era tão lindo.

Entrei em um corredor que estava vazio. Tinha tantas portas. Queria olhar todas. A maioria estava fechada, mas algumas estavam abertas. Entrei em um cômodo que era uma biblioteca enormeeee. Quase tive uma síncope. Eram tantos livros... eu sou louca por livros. Piriguete literária total. Fiquei tentada a entrar e mexer nos títulos ali existentes, mas não sabia quando alguém poderia me pegar. Eu tinha que olhar o máximo de coisas possível. Fechei a porta e me dirigi para a próxima, mas a mesma estava fechada. Fui para a próxima e essa não era um cômodo. Era uma escadaria. Será que levava a uma torre? Ou ao segundo andar? Subi as escadas usando a lanterna do meu celular.

Lá em cima era uma torre sem dúvida. As escadarias eram enormes. Quanto mais subia mais estreitas ficavam. Cheguei em o que parecia um quarto abandonado. Tinha uma cama de dossel e um espelho grande. O que mostrava que era um dos quartos dos senhores. Naquela época eram raros os quartos cm camas, geralmente dormiam sobre peles. Um baú ao canto e uma tina, daquelas que nós vemos em filmes sobre idade média. Um quarto inteiramente medieval, talvez nunca mais tenham mexido nele. Mas apesar da aparência abandonada, ele estava estranhamente limpo. E me parecia tão familiar. Dos meus sonhos talvez?

Fui até a janela que deixava passar a luz da lua. Suspirei ao ver a vista. Essa torre era a mais alta do castelo, dali podia ver toda a cidade, os pontinhos brilhantes como estrelas. E o céu... Perdi o fôlego. A lua parecia tão perto da torre.

— É bonita, não é? — uma voz disse da porta.

Eu pulei de susto e me virei gritando. Nada delicada, meus cabelos sobre meu rosto.

— Me de-desculpe, por invadir. — eu gritei e olhei para seu rosto.

O homem mais lindo que já vi na vida estava parado na porta. Seus braços abertos de cada lado da porta como se estivesse me prendendo ali. O que ele poderia definitivamente estar planejando, a julgar pelo olhar predatório que ele me deu. Estava todo vestido de preto, como um dos cavalheiros de antigamente, embora suas roupas fossem modernas. Elas contrastavam com sua pele muito branca.

— E-eu já estava indo... — ele fechou os olhos ao som da minha voz.

— Desta vez você fala. — ele sussurrou.

— Já nos conhecemos? — eu lembraria se tivesse visto esse homem. Não tinha como esquecer uma beleza dessas.

— Sim Isabella. Nós nos conhecemos, muito tempo atrás.

— C-como sabe meu nome? — eu guinchei, ele sorriu e vi suas presas. — Você é um vampiro?

— Sou, amor. Mas sou mais que isso, sou seu marido. — ele andou lentamente na minha direção. Eu prendi minha respiração. Lembrou-me o andar de uma dessas panteras que eu via no Animal Planet.

— Olha senhor... — tentei falar

— Edward!

— Ok, Edward. Eu não te conheço e você obviamente está me confundindo com sua esposa... O que? Você casou com ela por correspondência? Como não sabe quem é sua maldita esposa? Enfim, eu não sou ela. E eu agradeceria encarecidamente se saísse do caminho desta por...

Puta merda! Puta merda! Puta merda! Eu nem vi isso acontecer. Em um momento estava falando e no outro eu estava deitada de costa na cama. Com esse vampiro em cima de mim. Seu pau duro pressionado em minha virilha.

— Porra sai de cima de mim, porra. — eu tentei empurrar seu peito, mas ele não se moveu nem um centímetro.

— Isabella. — ele disse duramente.

E eu parei meus esforços para me afastar. O jeito como disse meu nome me pareceu extremamente familiar.

— Amor. Sou seu marido e você é minha mulher. Não se lembra de mim? Verdadeiramente? — seus olhos se encheram de angústia e ele acariciou minha bochecha direita.

Tudo que pude pensar em fazer foi acariciar seu rosto de volta. Minha mão se moveu por sua mandíbula e ele fechou os olhos. Parecia maravilhado com meu toque. Meu coração começou a correr e uma imagem de nós dois juntos, nos amando sobre peles em um quarto desse castelo veio a minha mente.

— Como eu senti sua falta, meu amor. — ele sussurrou. Ele esfregou seu nariz em meu pescoço, cheirando minha pele. — Seu cheiro é delicioso. Minha mulherzinha está excitada, eu posso cheirá-la.

Sua mão acariciou pelo decote do meu corpete. Minhas bochechas se avermelharam ao lembrar da roupa que escolhi usar. Estava vestida com uma roupa de couro sintético toda envernizada e com um arco de diabinha. Eu tinha até um rabo. Ele sorriu para mim. Ele sabia o que se passava em minha mente.

— Em outra vida você era, uma anjinha tímida. E volta para mim como uma diabinha safada.

Nos conhecemos em outra vida, ele disse. Eu não sei por que, mas escolhi acreditar nele... Espere! Ele me chamou de safada. Rá, eu Isabella, sou praticamente uma freira.

— N-não sou safada. — falei escandalizada.

Ele me deu mais um sorriso torto.

— Não? — ele rasgou meu decote, deixando meus seios nus. Eu arfei e meus mamilos alongaram. — Esses mamilos apontando para mim dizem outra coisa.

— Está frio. — eu tentei cobrir meus peitos, mas ele segurou meus pulsos. — Como vou embora daqui?

— Sua bocetinha está molhada por causa do frio também? E o que faz você pensar que vou deixar você ir embora? — meu rosto ficou 50 tons de vermelho e ele riu. O riso desapareceu de seu rosto. — Você deixou alguém estar dentro de você, Isabella? Deixou alguém ter o que é meu? As jovens de hoje em dia começam uma vida sexual cedo.

— E-eu. — arfei.

— Diga! — seu tom duro.

— Não.

— Boa menina. — ele sorriu safadamente. — Vou tomar essa bocetinha essa noite e todas as noites pelo resto de nossas vidas. Eu não vou deixar que me abandone outra vez, Isabella.

— Eu abandonei você? — não podia acreditar que qualquer mulher pudesse abandonar este homem.

— Não voluntariamente, eu lhe garanto. — seu olhar ficou perdido.

— Não voluntariam... Oh, eu morri. Como?

— O filho de meu inimigo estava fora de suas terras quando eu e seu pai travamos uma guerra. O bastardo entrou em minhas terras, quando você estava no patio colhendo flores. — seus olhos turvaram como se estivesse revivendo a cena.— Eu estava do lado de fora do castelo treinando meus homens. Não pude fazer nada, não pude salvar você é nosso bebê. Ele perfurou sua barriga com sua espada. Quando seu grito já eratarde demais. Ele a perfurou várias vezes e matando nosso bebê. Você perdeu tanto sangue não tinha nda que pudesse ter feito. Cheguei a tempo apenas para dizer que te amava.

Edward chorava lágrimas de sangue. Nós íamos ter um bebê. Meu Deus, esse homem deve ter sofrido tanto. Amor brotou em meu coração. Esse homem, esse vampiro. Era meu destino. Fui mandada a esse mundo apenas para aliviar o sofrimento deste homem que viveu o inferno.

— Estou aqui agora, meu amor. Eu voltei por você. — disse acariciando seus cabelos.

— Nunca vou deixá-la ir. Nunca. Você é minha para sempre. — seus olhos prometiam isso e muito mais. Eles ficaram mais intensos. Carnais. Possessivos. — Como chegou aqui?

— Hum, bem... — eu dei um sorriso sem graça para ele. — Eu meio que vim com um cara.

Ele rosnou. E em um instante minha roupa foi rasgada de meu corpo. Eu estava nua em sua cama. Seus olhos ferozes e suas presas a mostra só me deixaram mais ligada.

— Eu vou me afundar nessa bocetinha essa noite. — porra acho que gozei com sua palavras. Ele invadiu minha vagina com dois dedos. — E vou enchê-la com meu sêmen a noite inteira. Vai ter sorte se conseguir andar amanhã.

PORRA! VAMPIRO SEXY.

— Por favor. — eu implorei. Eu realmente implorei.

— Você é ainda mais apertada do que eu me lembrava, minha diabinha. — ele sorriu, um sorriso de felicidade. — Eu prometo a você que serei, muito bom pra você quando tomar você de novo, mas nesse momento Isabella, eu preciso estar dentro de você como um morto de sede precisa de água. Não posso prometer que serei suave.

Eu não queria que ele fosse devagar também. Eu confiava nele, minha alma confiava nele. Ele nunca iria me machucar.

Ele já estava retirando suas roupas. Seu corpo era glorioso. E seu pênis... Eu arfei. Ele é enorme. Puta merda vou transar com o ideal de um ator pornô. Esse corpo é meu. MEU!

Eu abri minhas coxas sem nenhum pingo de vergonha. Ele se pôs entre elas, seu pênis circulou sobre meu clitóris e eu quase gozei. Ele não tinha que fazer nada, era impossível eu ficar mais molhada do que estava.

Ele chupou cada um dos meus mamilos. Eu prendi minhas mãos em seus cabelos para impedir que ele parasse de chupá-los. Ele mordeu sobre minha auréola e sugou meu peito junto ao meu sangue. Eu gozei tão forte, como nunca gozei na vida (com meus dedos). Não nessa pelo menos.

Edward elevou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos enquanto lambia os lábios. Eu arfarva tanto, que ele sorriu safadamente para mim. Sua boca tomou a minha e nossas línguas duelaram. Quase não notei a dor quando ele afundou em mim. Seus lábios me distrairam da dor. Edward esperou eu me acostumar com seu tamanho. Ele começou a afundar em mim mais rápido e duro. Ele estava me tomando, me dominando. Me estragando para qualquer homem nessa face da terra.

— Eu te amo, Isabella. — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Eu te amo, Edward. — Lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto. — Desculpe-me por deixá-lo sozinho por tanto tempo.

Eu afastei meu pescoço e Edward mordeu. Ele chupou meu sangue e eu gozei novamente. Seu pênis dentro de mim me provocava. A sensação era tão maravilhosa. Eu senti, quando ele ia gozar, seu pênis ficou mais duro do que antes e pulsante.

—Você é tão apertada e molhada. Porra Isabella que saudade dessa sua bocetinha pequena. Ahhh...

Ele me encheu completamente, sua semente quente me preencheu. Ele tirou seu peso de cima de mim e me deu um beijo suave em meus lábios.

Nós ficamos 10 minutos em um emaranhado de pernas e braços. Eu ofegava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

— Uau. — eu disse e ele riu. — Já pensou na carreira de ator pornô?

Ele gargalhou incontrolávelmente.

— Isabella. Você era muda na vida passada. Só agora percebo o que perdi sem essa língua afiada.

— Bem, meu amor. — Eu rolei subindo em cima dele e ele gemeu. — Essa é a Isabella 2.0. Além disso... Eu sou doidinha. Tipo doida de pedra. — eu rodei meu dedo ao lado da minha cabeça.

Ele sorriu. Suas mãos subindo por meu quadril até meus seios.

— Aquela festa lá embaixo é sua? Seus convidados... Ahhhh... Não vão ficar chateados?

— Eu os convidei para apresentar minha futura Rainha.

Eu estreitei meus olhos para ele e dei um tapa em sua mão Acho que posso ter rosnado também, mas... Quem é essa piranha que ia casar com meu homem?

— Quem é essa piranha? Se você pensa que vai casar e me manter como um segredinho sujo, você está muito enga... — eu gritei até ele me puxar e me beijar novamente.

— Não pira amor. Eu estou falando de você.

— De mim? — perguntei confusa.

— Sim. Não disse que era seu marido?

— Bem sim, mas isso foi na outra vida né. Você poderia estar seguindo em frente.

— Isabella, em 1000 anos eu nunca segui em frente. Além disso eu sabia que você voltaria hoje.

— Sabia? Mas como?

— Quando você morreu... Eu procurei por bruxas por vários reinos que pudessem ressuscitar você. Mas me disseram que era impossível. Então eu encontrei uma que finalmente tinha algo para mim. Essa bruxa tinha um poder incomum. Ela possuia o dom da clarividência. Ela me disse que você retornaria no dia de todos os mortos, 1000 anos depois.

Eu assenti compreendendo.

— Oh, Edward... — eu acariciei seu rosto. — Está mesmo todo esse tempo esperando por mim? Você... Teve outras mulheres ao longo desse tempo, não é?

— Nunca meu amor. Não precisava de mulher alguma. Até por que eu já tinha a minha, e se precisasse esperar por mais 1000 anos eu esperava. Além disso quem tem mão, não precisa de boceta. — Eu engasguei e comecei a rir. — Está rindo? Eu poderia ter calos de tanta punheta que bati durante esses mil anos pensando essa boceta apertada.

Ele ficou sério de repente me abraçou.

— Prometa que não vai me deixar. Nunca mais.

— Eu prometo — eu o abracei de volta. — Nunca, meu amor. Nunca.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e eles escureceram.

— Agora vamos lá para baixo. Quero esfregar na cara do merdinha que você me pertence.

Eu cai na gargalhada.

— Querido. Eu nem gosto do porco, só saí com ele, por que me prometeu me trazer aqui.

— Porra, então eu tenho que agradecer o miserável? Eu pretendia arrancar seus olhos.

Eu arregalei meus olhos.

— Faria isso mesmo? — Perguntei

Ele deu de ombros, então sorriu.

— Eles nasceriam de novo. Um pouco de dor é bom para colocar algum juízo na cabeça desses merdinha invadindo meu território.

— Oh é mesmo? — eu cruzei meus braços. — E que território é esse?

— Seu corpinho gostoso.

— Nossa que machismo. Meu corpo pertence apenas a mim.

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu safadamente.

— Já esqueceu que acabei de possuí-lo? Que a fiz minha de todas a formas possíveis?

— Hum, bem... Não tenho muito o que contestar sobre isso. Nós rimos e eu o beijei novamente. — Agora deixa de bobagem e me fode de novo.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão falsa de horror.

— Meu Deus, criei um monstro.

— Bem. — eu sorri sensualmente para ele (pelo menos eu achei que foi sensual). A julgar pelo elevar o pau delicioso dele subiu... — Você poderia me ensinar a chupar seu pau...

Nós não descemos daquele quarto nem esse na noite nem na próxima. Tinha certeza que já devia estar fedendo, mas Edward jurou que não. Estava toda melada com seu sêmen

E quando mencionei ele teve o desplante de sorrir satisfatóriamente. Safado. Eu sorri para ele. Agora minha vida era completa

Eu poderia ter ficado para o resto da vida aqui nessa torre com ele.

9 meses depois nasceu nosso primeiro filho.


End file.
